


I never meant to fall in love

by orphan_account



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Boys Will Be Boys, Cas isnt in a good headspace all the time, I ABANDON THIS STORY SORRY, I'm Going To Hell For This, M/M, Multi, Tags Are Hard, also trigger warning for suicide and Ptsd and self harm, but like what the fuck, get over your shit and kiss, lol Im going to stop now just read the fic, no dean you are most defiantly NOT straight, srsly they have more issues than the world has water, stop panicking, these boys really should communicate better, this is obvi multi POV
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-10-25
Updated: 2015-10-26
Packaged: 2018-04-27 23:50:17
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,697
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5069656
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean never planned to fall in love, all he wanted was to put his brainy pain in the ass brother through collage. So what happened to his "No commitment, no problem" motto when he got a new job that has a few more perks than the pay. A shadow with blue eyes and a trench coat thats what.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this is my very first piece of writing in all English that I will try to put effort into but fair warning I have some series commitment issues to projects I start and between that and school i will try for regular updates but I'm not sure how thats gonna work.... so thanks for reading and bear with me.

Dean was sitting anxiously in the room waiting for a man named mister Milton to come and give him news on the job opening. He had never planned to leave Bobby's shop but he saw an add for a mechanic opening and applied knowing he wouldn't get it, but lo and behold he made it to the last and final interview. he never expected to get this far and he was in way over his head but here he was non the less, sitting in an office at Novak INC. w earing a tie that was defiantly not his style, waiting to talk to the man that owned the largest Mechanical company on this side of the Hemisphere. Just when he was debating bailing through the window or not the door opened and in walked a man about the same hight as Dean but much older, he had dark graying hair and carried himself like he owned the world itself. This was the man behind the name Milton, this was Jimmy Novak himself

          "Please have a seat Mr. Winchester I don't bite" he offered in a cool tone.

This man was obviously used to this reacting and Dean mentally pinched himself for the momentary laps in judgement. He quickly took a seat and set his hands in his lap to avoid "unprofessional fiddling" as Sam put it. Sam was always better with people, not saying Dean couldn't talk his way in or out of anything, on the contrary he was extremely good with people he just didn't like their company very much, while Sam loved people Dean preferred machines over human company anyday of the week.

          "Mr. Winchester I would like to say straight out that you are our top candidate for the position. Your portfolio is quit impressive for someone your age, you are what I might call a prodigy in your field"

 

          "Uh W-Well thanks I guess" he stuttered over the praise mentally slapping himself the whole time, "Ive been doing mechanical work since I could hold a wrench so its second nature to me".

 

          "Well I think that will be all I have my decision..."

Dean held his breath. There was no way he would get the position with the way the last 5 minutes had gone, plus there had to be someone more qualified or with a collage degree at least. If he got this job it would easily pay for Sam's collage with enough extra money for him to live in a slightly nicer apartment. This job would be a blessing but he needed an angels miracle to get it.

 

          "...welcome to the work force, you start Monday. We can discuss your hours and pay options next week whenever you choose but I have a meeting to attend right now so I really must be going, Samandriel will show you out" he said while packing his things into a rather expensive looking briefcase.

 

Dean could do little more than sit dumb struck. He at least had the mind to keep his jaw from dropping open making him look like an even bigger idiot. He got the job. He had gotten a job at the most prestigious mechanical company in America, just wait until he told Bobby and Sam, his dad might even be proud. He instantly chided himself for the thought, like his dad would care, ya right. Well at least Sam and Bobby would be happy and Dean was already starting to feel the financial security settling in. This was the most amazing day he had had in a while, and he smiled for the first time in a very long time.

          "T-thanks um what time should I come in the morning", but Jimmy Novak had already left.

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Yes I am fully aware that this update is only a few days from the last but i wanted to keep writing and I have the week off so why not? Well anyway enjoy!

          Castiel lay awake in bed staring at the ceiling for what felt like the hundredth time that week. He wouldn't sleep no matter how hard he wanted to. Cas rolled over to look out at his room. Though large it felt small due to the insane amount of clutter, books and miscellaneous item strewn and stacked haphazardly, one day he might fall and break his neck on something or become buried alive beneath one of the many towering stacks of literature. His lack of sleep was driving him insane but if he fell asleep he was sure to have more nightmares filled with red and pain and then darkness, the kind of darkness that swallows you whole and suffocated you, he knew these nightmares so well, yet every time he had them they awoke him a cold sweat. Sighing he dragged himself out of bed and into the bathroom. He looked into the mirror and stared back at his reflection, that reflection that had changed so much in such a little amount of time. Where once stood a charming dark haired, blue eyed man now stood a shell, his skin was pale and the circles under his eyes stood out in dark contrast, his hair was messy and his eyes were on the verge of a faded gray rather than the striking blue they had once been. He turned on the faucet and splashed the freezing water on his face, if he wasn't going to sleep he mind as well get his work done. Throwing on a loose pair of flannel pants he turned on the coffee pot and sat down at his computer. As he waited for the archaic machine to power up he sat back and daydreamed of a new computer drawing tablet, his current one just wasn't big enough for his current project, but he didn't much feel like leaving the apartment to buy one and he didn't feel like wasting money on buying a replacement for something that would work fine. The computer chimed, letting him know that it had finally come to the world of the living. Once he on had opened his sketch file and email account in separate tabs he checked for new mail. There were a few, from Charlie of course, seeing as she was his only friend, as well as a few from his siblings and some spam. After quickly removing the spam and replying to his siblings, letting them know their reclusive younger brother was still in fact alive he opened Charlie's mail.

****  
  


From: Charlie Bradbury

To: Castiel

Hey Cas, everyone's been asking where you've been, Maybe you could come into work for a change. Ya i know it can be done from the computer but i miss your company and your brother is driving me crazy! SOS come on dude... hope your ok ALSO A REPLY ONCE AND AWHILE WOULD BE NICE. But ya anyway.

****  
  


Castiel chastised himself for not replying to her emails, it's not as though he was avoiding her, he just didn't have anything to talk about. He opened a reply email and began typing listening to the keyboard clack.

****  
  


To: Charlie Bradbury

From: Castiel

Dear Charlie, I'm very sorry for not attending work i haven't been feeling all that great recently. I will come in Monday if i feel up to it. What are my brothers up to now? Don't tell me Gabriel has been pranking everyone again. Sorry for the lack of email replies i just haven't had a chance.

Sincerely, Castiel Novak

****  
  


The reply was almost instant. A DM request window popped up the moment the message was sent. He immediately opened it.

****  
  
  


Charlie_1232: Hey Cas, what are you doing awake at this hour? Its like 2 A.M. man.

Castiel: Couldn't sleep that's all

Charlie_1232: Mhmm yeah right, you had nightmares again didn't you?

Castiel: And so what if i did? it doesn't matter

Charlie_1232: We are not going to do this again, You need to get some help, talk to someone, you can't bottle it all up it's unhealthy.

Castiel: And hamburgers are unhealthy but people eat them anyway. I'm fine really charlie they always come and go.

Charlie_1232: ya ok whatever you say. but you have to be at work Monday got it? if you're not there I'm telling

Castiel: fine deal.

Charlie_1232: Good night Cas try and get some sleep try to take some sleep meds if you have to

Castiel: ok Good night

Charlie_1232 has logged off

Castiel has logged off

\---

Castiel sat back humming under his breath and then got up. He headed back to the bathroom and took two sleeping pills. He looked at himself in the mirror once again. He looked like shit. He headed back to bed and after a while the meds began to kick in.

''I'm falling apart" Cas muttered to himself as he fell into a fitful sleep filled with darkness and red and hands drawing him down to hell.

\---

Dean turned around and looked at the clock, she ducked below the other side of the counter, she hadn't been spotted yet, good the plan would remain in action. The clock read 2:30 A.M. in digital red numbers above the oven. He stood and looked at the numbers for a moment, when had it gotten so late?

It wasn't exactly an uncommon occurrence to find Dean Winchester in the kitchen at some incomprehensible hour trying some new recipe while singing (on key thank you very much) to some classic rock song. He reached into the pocket of the apron he was wearing and turned up the music. There he stood sticking the next batch of god knows what into the oven dressed only in pants and an apron singing to foreigner completely unaware of the girl sitting just beyond the counter. She decided it was time to intervene, the moment the oven closed she jumped the counter and jumped on his back ripping out the earbuds in the process and knocking over a cup of flour. Dean shouted and quickly and tried to rip the assailant off his back, he ended up pulling her over his head and slamming her into the nearby wall, but before he threw his first punch he registered a familiar face staring back at him with a grin mischievous enough it was almost scary.

“Jesus FUCKING christ Charlie! How the hell did you get inside my apartment, and why the hell were you attacking me." he said trying to blink the flour out of his eyes, "Wait WHY are you in my apartment anyway I could have hurt you…” he trailed off as soon as she began to giggle.

“YOu should have seen your face,” she wheezed coughing a little more “to answer your many questions”, she held up one finger, “ I got inside your apartment through the bedroom window, you really should lock it beca…”

He cut her off sputtering  “T-The Window?! Charlie what the actual fuck, I'm on the 3rd floor!”

She quickly shushed him and as he began to wipe the flour off himself “I climbed up,that's beside the point, but as I was saying” she held up her second finger as he looked at her incredulously, “I jumped on you because I thought it might be funny and I certainly did not expect you to go all out matrix fighter on me, speaking of which could you put me down.”

“O-oh ya sorry” he lowered her to the ground and she hopped onto a nearby bar stool “Do you want some coffee?”.

“Dear god yes” she breathed in deeply and exhaled,”Hmmm Caffeine”.

“Ya ok” he said turning to prepare some for them both. “addict”, he added under his breath, she obviously heard.

“Hey don't judge me I need it to function, tis the fate of every late night tech geek and gamer. So anyway your third and final question”, she held up a third finger, “I'm here because I can be, but also I can't sleep and I saw your light on so I figured why not”.

“You are one hell of an interesting character, let's add psycho to the long list off things that are Charlie”, he said the last part while miming writing said item on an imaginary checklist.

“I'm not psycho you jerk, i'm just energetic”.

“Hmph yeah right more like psycho”

They spent the next hour talking about everything. Charlie was like Dean's awkward surrogate sister, they had grown up together and when she finished college she moved in across the street with her girlfriend Gilda. It was nice having someone nearby when Sam was in college.

“Oh ya I got that job I applied for” he said offhandedly.

“I remember you saying something about that awhile back, which company are you working at anyway?”

“ The company is called Novak INC. They basically make every mechanical part you can name, chances are is that they made 90% of the parts for the stuff in you house and I'm filling a mechanic position obviously”

“ Ya I know the company seeing as i work there, but I am so jealous you got that position, i could never fill it but still. The mecha knights get paid so much more than us, even their minimum pay without the insurance and stuff is like 30% more than us. I work IT there and it doesn't pay bad but a little extra cash doesn't hurt” she said staring off.

“WAIT, Gilda doesn't work right? So that means you are paying your entire apartment rent on IT wages? What's the minimum wage for mechanics then?” he looked at her, eyes wide.

“Well for one they aren't mechanics they are called mecha knights and they definitely get paid enough, I work the accounts sometimes and the average is about..”, she leaned over and whispered the numbers in his ear.

His eyes went wide and he spit out his coffee, coughing as he pounded his chest he looked at her disbelievingly “You're shitting me, are you serious, cause that is definitely a lot. Also what did you call the mechanics?”.

“Mech knights, some people use mecha knights, but basically it's the shorted version of mechanical knight,, knight is an unofficial position but it also plays into the rumor that they have mecha suits hidden down there in the workshop, but everyone knows that's not true. The most anyone has ever seen to prove that theory was a picture of Gabe dressed in a helmet and pads with a lance fighting another mechanic on spinny chairs” she began to giggle as she thought of it.

Dean was very confused and it showed. Charlie left about an hour later after Dean was done asking more questions than were probably necessary. The way Charlie had explained it made it sound as though the company ran like a medieval hierarchy. She also mentioned that the names were a bit of a derogatory jab at the way some of the higher ups ran their branches. According to her there was the company boss who held the equivalent rank of a king (or god depending on who you were). The Novak kids held ranks like those of prince and princess, there were four kids but people had only ever seen 3 of them leading some to believe the 4th kid had never existed and was another rumor, though Charlie confirmed that there was infact a 4th. All the Novaks extended family held rank of dukes and the like. The rest were straightforward, the IT group and bookkeepers held rank of something like an info broker, designers held rank of blacksmith (shortened to desmiths or blackies), the secretaries and part time interns held couriers or jesters, there were other things like head mason or peasants held by temporary project managers and desk workers (sometimes called mason managers or desk peasants). Much like the hierarchy it was hard to move up but not impossible and if it did happen there was often foul play, according to what Charlie suspected anyway. Dean was wondering what he had gotten himself into and why the mechanics were known as the knights. He removed his apron and hung it up, work started on Monday and he had the feeling he was going to need the sleep.

\---

New Message

From: Charlie_1232

To: Castiel

wait till you see the new mecha knight who starts Monday, he definitely your type

\---

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ok I swear I didn't plan on making charlie do that she just did. Also sorry about Cas and his heaping issues but it has to get worse befor it gets better so you have been warned

**Author's Note:**

> I'm really sorry for the short first chapter I swear the others will be longer i just can't stand writing in conversation format. XD Also how do you guys deal with English grammar its so different from everything in Finnish? Feel free to leaving comments on things I can fix it would be an amazing help! Love you guys!


End file.
